Oops
by AForeverLove
Summary: This wasn't one of her dreams. This was real. Very real, Rose. You're mortified. Act mortified. /Mortified./


Surprise, surprise. This was the fifth time in counting over the past two weeks that Rose's hairdryer had mysteriously gone missing from her bathroom bench_. _Honestly, she hadn't the faintest idea why he kept coming in for it. The way she saw it, he found a different excuse every time. You'd think that Time Lords had never heard of the invention of the hairdryer. (Of course that was just daft. Look at his hair after all.) Every flippin' time she travelled from her room after putting some clothes on, golden-strands still dripping wet from her previous shower- she willed to get to the little machine that would solve the tangled disarray of her hair. But as usual it ceased to be there. Why? Because The Doctor had taken it. Rose had told him _countless _times that _no _he could _not _use it as a power source for his gadgets, and _no, _he couldn't take it apart for soddin' parts.

With her locks still absolutely soaked, she's already begun to march determinedly down towards his room. Frankly the blonde didn't know what she was more annoyed about; the fact that he'd stolen her hair dryer again, or the very brief thought that he had just taken it upon himself to waltz into her room and bathroom when she wasn't around. Yup. Definitely the ladder, she thought. Really, what was the point in allowing her to have a lock on her door, when the erratic-haired man held a sonic screwdriver in his possession? She may as well leave an _'enter as you wish'_ sign on her door. Stalking down the hallways, Rose doesn't stop until she's reached his door. Briefly she recalls a time in which she'd found his room intimidating. That had mostly been throughout the period in which she'd spent with her leather-clad, blue-eyed Doctor though. But now, with the astounding amount of times this new bouncing and grinning regeneration had dragged her into his room to show her something new, and something that would most likely explode within the next few seconds she remained in the room for, she'd long gotten over the pretense it used to put up. The Valiant child pushes his wide open now. Oh she was gonna make sure he knew _not _to touch her hairdryer aga—

_W-what. Oh holy mother of— _There standing in front of her was a stark naked Doctor. He seemed just as surprised as she was at her sudden outburst, his lips beginning to move soundlessly after a few moments. Although Rose couldn't really say she was focused on that. Oh boy. _No. _Stop. Stop… _looking. _"I.. I.. _er_.. My… You took…" Blimey, what was she gonna say? Anything coherent had fled the confinement of her mind quite a while ago, and she found the presence of his rather muscular chest to be rather distracting, already beginning to seep into her every thought, consuming her mind with images of her lips placing hot little open-mouthed kisses along the length of it, eliciting the best kind of noises from him.

Rose's darkened orbs seemed to be endlessly focused on mapping out the entirety of his body now, relishing in the way it was sculptured, how every curve and dip wove into each other, even picking up on the way a slight blush began to flush his neck . Oh she would've loved to just stalk over to him just to rake her nails over his tantalizingly soft skin, lips crashing against his in a fit of possessiveness and raw passion, hips bucking forward and hands finally searching in desperate need for the complete and utter skin on skin contact she craved- Wait. No. This wasn't one of her dreams. This was real. Very real, Rose. You're mortified. Act mortified. _Mortified._

"YoutookmyhairdryerandIwantitback." She manages to finally blurt out, rather breathlessly, cheeks flaming a bright red as her honey-coloured eyes remained wide with humiliation and the wildness of her former thoughts. But before he can even contemplate her words, muster up a reply, or even blink for that matter, she's suddenly made the quick and easy decision to bail. Although the pink and yellow girl does have to force herself to tear her heated gaze away from the sight of the very tempting Doctor first. Unfortunately _that_ served to be a much harder task than she initially thought, however when she's finally able to whirl around and dash out of the room, her mind begins to function properly again. Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod.

Brilliant. Now she _still _didn't have a hair-dryer and was doused with a quivering new kind frustration. Luckily the hairdryer wasn't the only machine she'd brought on board with her…


End file.
